My little snow
by Lady-Slytherin-forever-young12
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't hate Itachi, what if Sasuke was a lot less arrogant, what if he, was a she? Civilian council Bashing, Naruto and Sasuke non yoai. Okay summary sucks, and so does the title, but I always imagined a female Sasuke looking a lot like snow white, anyways story is a lot better than it sounds, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

 **Female Sasuke yay!**

 **Okay, so this plot has been at the back of my mind for so long I couldn't even think about my other story until I wrote this! Oh, and for those of you who have read my other story, Blue eyed happiness, I am not abandoning it, I'm just having a bit of writer's block, but don't worry, I should have another chapter up soon.**

 **Okay so in this story, Itachi is a loving brother and not so emotionless when the are younger, and I am not sure if fairytales and princesses are like a known thing among shinobi or whatever but in this one they are known. Go Badass Snow white!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

I looked in the mirror, confused.

I had long black hair that reached my waist, my skin was pale as snow, and my eyes also where back. My lips, were a natural soft pink, I looked down, away from my face, studying my figure. To my dismay, I was probably at least an inch shorter than Naruto, but I was petite, with breasts just big enough I could palm them. My stomach was flat, but you could see a slight outline of abs, my butt was a decent size.

I wasn't ugly, at least I didn't think so, I didn't exactly have anyone else's opinion but my own. When I was younger, Itachi had always told my I was his little snow white, and when I begun training to be a shinobi, when our okasan wasn't around he would change it to his little bad ass snow white. It had made me giggle each time he said it.

Most thought I was revenge obsessed, but weirdly enough, I wasn't. The night before the massacre of our clan, Itachi had come into my room, he told me he would always love me, and to keep safe, never let anyone find out my true gender, he told me no matter what, he would always be my aniki, and I would always be his little bad ass snow white.

The next night, as he lectured me on hate, I could see the look in his eyes, the regret, the sadness, the self hate. Then before he left, when he turned and winked slightly, before nodding his head, I realized his intentions. He was giving me a mask, a reason to keep people away, to keep me safe.

After I had been born, my parents hid my true gender, as they knew if anyone found out, I would not only be a target for other villages, I would be a target for the civilian council, those bastards were always hungry for more power, obsessed with making our village look oh so mighty and powerful. Stupid Baka's. I would be a target, for being a sharingan breeder. My parents, even my father, no matter how cold hearted he could act, didn't want to risk that kind of fate for me. Therefore as soon as I could, I was taught how to do a henge, and how to maintain it in stressful situations and during training.

My parents were going to wait until I became a chunin, then based on how good I was, they would let me reveal my gender, as I would be able to protect myself, also once you become chunin, the council has no say in what happens to you, as you can start higher ranked missions and in all essence, become a true shinobi and are only truly under the Hokage's command.

As it was now, I was still only a genin, fortunately the exams were coming up, which meant it wouldn't be long.

A mask was what I had needed. I needed to be able to keep people from getting to close, Itachi helped in that sense, I was able to act revenge obsessed, and pretend to be all sulky and arrogant, which made people not want to be around me. It was lonely, but at least I wasn't being chained to a bed and raped repeatedly so that I could pop out a bunch of sharingan users.

That had been the fate of so many women from my clan I didn't even doubt that It would be my fate, as I knew it would.

I turned back to studying myself, I had always been curious.

Living in a boy's body most of the time meant I honestly didn't see my own most of the time. I ran my hand over my stomach. My skin was soft, silky almost.

I sighed and turned away front the mirror. I needed to sleep, my team had a three day assignment before the chunin exams. We only had to deliver a scroll to the border of fire country where a team of sand shinobi would take it to their village from there.

I pulled on one of Itachi's old shirts that was so much larger on me and curled up under my blanket.

Despite my supposed promises and vows to kill him, I never meant it, if anything I just wanted to be as strong as him, or at least make him proud.

Itachi and I had been surprisingly close before the massacre, yes he got busy with his shinobi duties, but he spent whatever time he could spare with me. I knew he loved me, I knew he cared. I really missed my okasan and otosan, and I was really really upset and lonely at times, but I knew Itachi would have never done anything like that if he didn't have a good reason, or if he didn't have a choice.

With that thought, my mind slipped into sleep.

I was not happy.

Firstly Sakura would not leave me alone, she was always asking for dates, and being all 'Sasuke kun! Sasuke kun!' It was so annoying, but I took amusement in what she would say if she realised I was a girl as well, and that she had been pining after another girl all this time.

Secondly Naruto was, well i'm not sure, he's just, being Naruto I guess, but it's what's happening to me that I am confused by. Everytime he looks at me, or smiles my stomach flops and I feel like I swallowed a bunch of butterflies. I have no idea why and that kills me, I hate not knowing something.

Thirdly Kakashi kept glancing at me with a weird look in his eye.

Fourthly, I was having horrible cramps in my stomach, it was definitely not fun having stomach cramps when your jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

I sighed, annoyed when Sakura hit Naruto on the head, for what had to be the fifth time that day and proceeded to yell at him.

Really, was it necessary to hit him all the time? What exactly had he done?

I was glad our mission was coming to a close, we had taken the scroll the the sand nins without trouble and we were already on our way back to konoha.

My thought process came to a screeching halt as I suddenly felt something wet between my legs.

I was so startled that I stuttered in my jump and ended up falling to the ground.

I could hear,

"Sasuke kun!?" Sakura's screech.

"Sasuke!? Kakashi's alarm.

"Sasuke teme!?" Naruto's confused concern.

I didn't listen long though, I immediately stood and backed against a tree.

Did I pee myself or something?! I was so embarrassed it was not even funny, what if I had peed myself? Kami! I hadn't done anything like that since I was in diapers!

I then realized something. Pee wasn't sticky, at least I was pretty sure it wasn't, what the hell was in my pants!?

I was really regretting wearing white pants.

"Sasuke?"

I looked up to see my team looking at me, a funny look in Kakashi sensei's eyes, and concerned ones in Naruto and Sakura's.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out. Kami! I never stutter, what was going on with me.

"What is your favorite food?"

I looked at Kakashi like he was insane, I wasn't alone.

I was extremely confused, but answered my sensei regardless.

"Tomatoes."

I noticed that Kakashi's shoulders seemed to sag, as if they had been really tense and he had only just then relaxed.

"Good!, Now, would you like to tell me what happened in the trees to make you fall?"

I looked from Sakura to Naruto, and to my horror, I blushed, "No, r-reason, I just got distracted."

It was a piss poor excuse and I knew it but I was desperate. I had never been in this type situation before and was completely non composed. A first for me.

"Sasuke, that is a poor lie, and that is coming from me, Sasuke," Kakashi stopped and sighed, suddenly he looked older than his 26 years.

"Are, you aware of what happens to girls when they come of age?"

I swear my heart stopped.

I was in fact aware, kami, I can't believe that I didn't remember!

"Fuck!" I cursed aloud.

My plans, everything was ruined. I was still a genin and Kakashi was going to turn me into the Hokage who in turn would turn it into the council, I would be married off before the chunin exams even begun.

"Fucking Damnit! I yelled. All that hard work, all that loneliness, everything I had done, now useless.

My team, sans Kakashi looked shocked to hell at my outburst, but I didn't care. I was too upset.

I did something I hadn't done in so long. I screamed. I screamed in pure frustration and anger.

I was pretty sure both Naruto and Sakura were about ready to piss themselves, they looked so scared.

I looked at Kakashi, my eyes filled with defeat.

"Yeah, I know, a period right? Well guess I just got mine." I wanted to cry, I didn't want to lose my virginity, not yet! I was only 12!

Both Naruto and Sakura looked confused. Kakashi just nodded.

"Please release your henge."

I just stared at Kakashi, my eyes pleading.

He shook his head and I sighed in defeat.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, looking confused, "What are you talking about, Sasuke's not in a henge."

I sighed, "Yes, I am."

I then gathered all my courage and made the hand sign. Once the smoke surrounded me, I grabbed at my shorts, if I hadn't they would have fallen around my feet and I did not need that embarrassment on top of everything else.

The smoke cleared and I heard gasps.

I couldn't look up, I didn't want to see the looks of disgust in their features.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke…"

I felt so… horrible, like I was exposed for them to see, I felt, naked, vulnerable, weak.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was desperation, maybe it was a hidden craving, I don't know.

I looked up, and abandoning any pride I may had still had, abandoning my entire tough and emotionless facade, abandoning my male side, I ran to Kakashi sensei, and wrapped my arms around his waist, sobbing.

"Please! Please don't tell! I don't wanna be a breeder! Please! Please sensei! Please!" I repeated and choked out between gasps and sobs.

I felt Kakashi kneel down and wrap his arms around me. I was so overcome by emotion, I hadn't been hugged since that day.

I heard Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei! Is Sasuke really a girl!

"Is Sasuke okay!"

"Whats going on?"

"Whats a breeder?"

Surprisingly Naruto was the one asking the sensible questions.

After a while like that Kakashi pulled away slightly and sighed.

"Sasuke, we won't tell, but I want you to tell us the truth, all of it, okay?"

I was elated, they wouldn't tell! Maybe my hard work wouldn't be wasted.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, Naruto, you can begin to set up camp, Sakura, come here for a moment,"

They did as he asked though Naruto looked like he wanted to argue.

Kakashi whispered in Sakura's ear and her eyes widened while her face turned red. She nodded at him before retrieving something from her backpack and handing it to Kakashi before turning and heading to help Naruto set up camp.

I turned to Kakashi confused, and he he looked at me for a moment, glancing at Naruto and Sakura, before he picked me up and carried me out of sight.

I was startled, "Sensei?!"

He set me down on a log.

"If you were to walk your pants would have fallen off." He answered with a shrug.

I glared at him slightly.

"Okay, now Sasuke. " Kakashi pulled a little thing covered in plastic from the pouch Sakura had given him and announced, "This is a tampon."

I blushed bright red, this was going to be a long night.

By the time we laid down to sleep I was exhausted.

I had to explain to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all about my plan, how and why my gender was hidden and such.

It was a long and tiring process, especially after the whole tampon explanation I had received from Kakashi.

I shuddered, that was new nightmare material, it had been mortifying!

I was content though, Sakura has stopped screeching my name and grabbing for my attention, Naruto, is well Naruto, at first I thought he was going to be angry or indignant at finding out I was a girl, but he took it surprisingly well, he wasn't angry, in fact he even sympathized and was nice to me about it, saying he would have done the same thing.

Kakashi didn't seem angry though, he told me he had been smelling something from me that he usually only smelled from Sakura once a month and that once I bled there was no doubt in his mind that I was either secretly a girl or a impostor. That's why he asked my favorite food.

I was… content, I wasn't completely alone anymore, I had my team, and that made me more happy then I had been in quite a while.

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed, reviews are my life source, or at least my stories life source, they keep it alive and continuing!**


	2. Tickle time!

**Yo! Another chapter up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

I smiled as I walked out of my bathroom and into my room.

We were having what Kakashi called, a team 7 sleepover, he says it's a way to bond before the chunin exams, so we are going along with it. Everyone was at my apartment as it was the most convenient.

Since the team found out my gender, we've grown much closer, we have actually been hanging out willingly after practice, so when Kakashi suggested the sleepover, we had no problems with it.

Currently Naruto and Kakashi were talking about training, while Sakura was reading a book on medical ninjutsu.

Another thing that had changed, Sakura had stopped trying to show off and look and act good for me, and therefore had started to work on her training more, since she stopped annoying me and started acting seriously, I had approached her about my idea that she would make a good medic nin, since then she had been reading book after book on the subject. I can't help but think she still has a bit of an admiration for me or something.

I went and sat down next to Sakura, only to start in shock as she asked me a question I never even thought she would.

"Sasuke chan, can I please braid your hair?"

Naruto and Kakashi's conversation halted as they turned to me to see what I would say.

I stared at Sakura before I asked.

"Why?" I was confused, why would she want to braid my hair?

She looked at me as if I was insane and answered.

"Because your hair is beautiful, and long, at least it is when you let us see it…"

I could tell she was trying to get me to stay in girl form whenever it was just the team, and I blushed.

"G-guys, I can't be a girl in front of you guys all the time-"

"Why not!" Naruto interrupted.

I looked at him as if he was insane.

"I have no clothes that fit me as a girl." I stated, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"What!" I yelped as Kakashi slapped me in the back of the head.

"You have a female teammate don't you?"

I just looked at him, then seeing as I was already sitting down and wasn't in danger of losing my pants, I released the henge.

I continued to look at him, and after a few moments he caught on.

I nodded and stated, "Yeah, I'm more likely to fit into Naruto's clothes in this form."

That bought me two almost identical indignant yells of, "Hey!"

I sighed and gestured to my body, "I'm a freaking midget! I'm sorry but Sakura is much taller and more filled out than me, in a good way don't get me wrong, but as I said I would be more likely to fit into Naruto's clothes as now we are much closer in both height and kind of in weight."

I could see my logic working it's way into their heads as I changed back into a boy.

"Okay then! Why don't we test this theory, Naruto, why don't you go grab one of your t-shirts and sweat pants and let's see if Sasuke chan fits in them."

I gaped at Kakashi, "I never agreed to this!"

"Too late." replied Naruto as he stood in front of me, a cheeky grin on his face and a black shirt and pants laid in his arms.

I raised an eyebrow, "So you do own clothing that doesn't have orange in it, surprise, surprise."

Naruto scowled and thrust the clothes into my arms, directing me to the bathroom.

I glared through the crack in the door at Kakashi, "I hate you." I stated.

"Love you too Sasuke chan!" He called back cheerfully.

Trying on Naruto's clothes was… something.

The pants fit if I drew the drawstring on them really tight, but they still hung a little low on the hips.

The shirt was well, unique, it was a bit big on me, but it was short, almost like a belly shirt or something, and it hung off one shoulder. Naruto must have owned the shirt for quite a while as the fabric was worn and a bit thin. The shirt only reached right above my bellybutton.

I was regretting not owning gauze or a bra.

I felt a bit vulnerable, being in that outfit, my belly showing, but oh well, if I don't show them Sakura might just drag me out there.

Sighing I gathered my courage and slowly opened the door and stepped out.

The reaction I got was unexpected to say the least.

Naruto blushed and turned to look the other way, scratching the back of his neck, Sakura too blushed, but beamed at me, nodding her head really fast, she kind of looked like a bobble head. Kakashi jumped up and went to stand in front of me.

"Sasuke chan, you are beautiful, don't ever think otherwise."

He then picked me up and threw me on the bed.

Laughing he jumped on top of me, pinning my legs, and started tickling me.

How did he know I was ticklish!

I couldn't help the laughs that escaped me.

Soon both Sakura and Naruto joined Kakashi in torturing me.

Naruto was tickling my feet, Sakura my neck and arms, and Kakashi my sides.

I was screeching at the top of my lungs, "STOP! S-STOP PLEASE, I GIVE, I GIVE, STOP!" before breaking off into hysterical giggles.

Kakashi's P.O.V

Finding out Sasuke was a girl was… surprising to say the least.

I knew though, that I could never turn her in. I would not let her become a breeder, like she was so scared of being made into, not if I had any say in it.

Besides, what kind of Sensei, or even Shinobi would I be if I abandoned Sasuke like that, my student.

I would be going against my own words, and I would never do that, especially after I had grown to care about Sasuke, the whole team in fact.

Naruto, the son of my Sensei and father figure, and the one I considered a mother figure. He was so much like Kushina, but looked so much like Minato, with his ideology and such. I knew he wasn't as stupid as he acted, I also know how much pain he had gone through, beatings that I would stop every chance I got as an ANBU, hateful looks, rejection. I'm even better at looking underneath the underneath than most would give me credit for. Naruto craved any attention he could get.

Sakura, daughter of civilians, she reminded me of Kushina with her quick temper, but had been quite 'enamoured' with Sasuke, as most every girl in the village was. But Sakura held my suspicions from the start. It was just, too much, how she acted. Extremely mean to Naruto, but overly affectionate with Sasuke and overly obedient with me. I followed her home one night, as her sensei it was my job to make sure her home life was going good. What I found angered me beyond belief. Sakura's mother was an alcoholic, her father incredibly submissive. Sakura's mother was overly harsh in her words, slapping around Sakura and making her do all chores, telling her things such as she would never have a boy love her with her disgusting shade of pink hair, and weird eyes. Telling her she was a disgrace for wanting to be a kunoichi, at that point I intervened. Sakura now lives with me. She didn't want the team to be made aware, therefore why we are hosting the sleepover at Sasuke's.

Sasuke… the last Uchiha in Konoha, the personality had reminded me so much of myself when I was younger, though now, with her acting without a mask, I see how much like Mikoto she really is. I could practically feel the insecureness rolling off of her as she stepped out of the bathroom, I could tell she was unaware of just how beautiful she was, so I told her, and then just to top it off, I did something I never thought I would ever do. I started tickling her.

Her laugh was like music to my ears, I could tell she probably hadn't laughed since before the massacre.

Sakura and Naruto joined in on the fun.

For the first time since I laid eyes on Sasuke, I witnessed a look of pure happiness in her eyes, despite how she was begging us to stop, I could see she never wanted it to end.

Yes, I cared about them. All three of them, and now that Sasuke's secret is in the open, and I can see just how much they all need it, aware or not, I am going to start showcasing it. From now on, I have two little sisters, and a little brother, and I will not allow any harm that I can help come to them.

Sasuke's P.O.V

By the time the tickling stopped I was exhausted, I didn't even want to move, but I was happy. I felt like, like I had a… family again.

I could easily picture Kakashi as my second protective big brother, and Sakura the admirable little sister. However, I couldn't picture Naruto as a brother, I tried, but I couldn't, the thought made me feel nauseous.

I didn't know what Naruto was to me, I know he had been my rival, but, I don't want to be his rival anymore, he made me want to smile, and now that the secret was gone, around him I did, I think I actually forgot how to truly smile until I met Naruto.

I turned to see him staring at me.

The look on his face was confusing me, I didn't understand it.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto blushed bright red before he turned slightly away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why were you staring at me with that look on your face?" I was still rather puzzled, I recognized the look a bit better now, it was the same kind of look Naruto had when he was eating or thinking about ramen.

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto looked startled.

"Why would I be hungry?"

"Well, you have that look on your face, the one you get when you're eating or thinking about ramen."

"Oh, no i'm not hungry, it's just that, you're really pretty Sasuke chan."

I stared at Naruto, first Kakashi and now him, were they blind. Deciding to be nice since it was a compliment, I said, "Thank you Naruto.'

Naruto smiled at me and I couldn't help but return the gesture. Naruto's smile was contagious.

 **Okay, not my best work I know, but I wanted to try a little fluff before I enter the angsty parts of the story.**

 **Yes there will be some angst, so relish in the fluff while you have it, anyways about Sakura's situation at home, I wanted the whole team to have problems, I feel like it will help them understand each other and bond easier.**

 **Anyways, who should Sakura be with? Or Kakashi, I'm thinking Iruka or Anko for Kakahi, and maybe, just maybe rock lee or Choji for Sakura, though I am leaning towards Choji for Sakura, she needs someone kind like him in her life.**

 **Anyways, please Review!**

 **Oh, and would any of you mind if this became a bit of a Harem story? Don't worry, it would NOT become filled with lemons or whatever, and the Harem would be fairly small, so whatcha think?**

 **Review and let me know you thoughts, Ideas, or wants for the story, I'm all ears!**


	3. Uh oh

**Yo!**

 **So, this chapter will skip to when Sasuke wakes up during team ten's battle with the sound team. The exam goes the canon way up to this point.**

 **In my version, somehow team 10 manages to scare away the sound team, so they will not be there when Sasuke wakes up.**

Chapter 3

I was terrified beyond beyond belief.

What had that woman done to me!

I could feel a pulsing pain in my neck from where she had bit me.

The strangest sensation was flowing through me.

Anger, and sorrow, but also love and happiness, it was like my mind couldn't decide which emotion it wanted to feel so it was making me feel them at the same time, but why!

I could feel a power pulsing through me, coming to me, only to recede and then come again, what the hell! It was fucking painful!

I opened my eyes to see Naruto looking at me, a tinge of fear in his eyes.

I sat up at the sound of a yell, with barely a thought I was suddenly standing and was outside of what seemed to be a very large shallow tree trunk, that seemed to be the shelter I was under just a second before.

I heard a scream and I looked to see Sakura, she too was staring at me with fear.

It was then I noticed we had the company of both team guy, team 10.

Suddenly fearful I lifted a hand to my chest, and it connected with something decidedly female, oh god, oh no no no no no!

Not again! I know these teams won't keep my secret, they have nothing to lose but everything to gain!

I was about to run away, figuring it was my only chance now, when I felt two arms wrap around me. I smelled ramen, and earth. Naruto.

It was then that I realised.

I was in my female form.

In my male counterparts clothes.

My legs and the bottom of my stomach felt very cold.

With a small scream, I looked down to see that, indeed, my pants were gone, and the bottom of my shirt had been ripped.

Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't been able to buy me those panties yet and I had been wearing boxers, in my counterparts size, and they were gone as well.

I started to cry, my secret was out, and I was completely exposed and humiliated!

I heard a shushing noise and felt a warm clothe be wrapped around my bottom half.

Looking up I was surprised to see Choji smiling at me, his scarf gone.

I glanced down to see that very scarf, was wrapped around me.

I felt a bit of warmth enter my heart at the kind act.

All warmth was gone though with a sudden screech that hurt my ears.

"SASUKE KUNS A-!" Ino's screech was cut short by an angry looking Tenten's hand against her mouth.

"Be quiet, what are you trying to sell her out?!"

I was startled by Tenten's response. Did she really not intend to tell?

"What are you talking about." came from a slightly confused looking Choji.

Shikamaru answered.

"If the civilian council, or anyone in a high position catches wind that the last Uchiha is a female, Sasuke will most definitely be selled to the highest bidder and used as a sharingan breeder."

Ino and Choji looked horrified and even an unconscious Lee stirred in discomfort.

"Here, Sasuke chan." a beat up Sakura stood before me, one of her hands glowing green.

I gasped, my dilema forgotten momentarily, "Sakura chan! What happened!"

Now that I took a good look at her I could see that she had to have been in quite the fight.

She had scratches, cuts, and bruises coating her skin, and her hair… it had been cut, and quite crudely at that.

She just gave me a small smile, "Sasuke chan it's nothing, now why don't you stay still a moment…"

I did as she asked as she ran her glowing hand over me.

Her smile got bigger, "You should be okay, you're fever's gone and you seem to be healthy, aside from-"

I frowned, "Aside from what, Sakura chan?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, k?"

I frowned, but realised she probably didn't want to bring it up in from of the other teams.

The other teams!

I turned to the rest in the clearing and was met with different eyes.

Ino's eyes held pity and confusion.

Choji's held sadness and understanding.

Shikamaru's were calculating, but still held understanding.

Tenten's eyes held sadness and… anger?

The Hyuuga's eyes were blank, but a hint of anger showed through.

Lee was still passed out.

What was I going to do?

I opened my mouth to speak when I was stopped by Shikamaru.

"I say we all stay quiet about… this. It is apparent Sasuke has put a lot of work into hiding this as no one has found out yet, and if we just keep this to ourselves until the chunin exams are over-"

"Why until the exams are over?" Ino interrupted.

Neji took over.

"Because if Sasuke makes chunin then the chance of her being turned into a breeder is reduced drastically as she will be an official Konoha shinobi and will be under the Hokage's rule completely, and the council can't demand she needs to be a breeder."

Shikamaru took it from there, "If the council gets wind of this now she would more than likely be sold to the highest bidder and pregnant by next week."

I shivered a bit at his words that were too close to the truth for comfort.

 **(I don't know why, but around here I sorta slipped into third person, so please bear with me, I'll let you know when that stops, I didn't realise I had done it until like half the chapter was written! Sorry!)**

Tenten stepped in, "I'm not telling anyone, you guys?"

Neji nodded his head, though everyone could tell he was a bit hesitant about it all.

"It's a risk, especially because if it becomes known that we knew about Sasuke's true gender, it's possible we could all be executed, but I am rather against people being used for others advantages, so I won't tell." Neji finished his small speech with a nod to Sasuke.

Choji stepped forward, "I won't tell anyone Sasuke, we may not talk much, but I do consider you a friend, and I wouldn't let something like that happen to one of my friends." He smiled at her as he pulled out a pack of chips, opened them, and held the bag out to Sasuke.

"Here, have one."

Hesitantly, Sasuke reached into the bag, grabbing a chip to chew on, returning Choji's smile.

"Sasuke, while I am a bit peeved you just let me fangirl on you for so long, I can sympathize, I won't tell." Ino added with her own friendly smile.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome women, I won't tell either."

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears as she realised just how many friends she had, and how blind she had been to it all.

Neji sighed, "Well, we'd better take Lee somewhere so he can rest."

With that he picked up Lee and lept into the trees.

Tenten giggled, "Don't mind him, he's very socially awkward." She said before she followed Neji and Lee into the trees.

Ino sighed, "Yeah, I guess we'd better be going as well, see you guys at that tower!"

"Wait, Choji, your scarf!" Sasuke called out.

Choji turned and gave Sasuke a kind smile.

"It's okay, you can just give it back to me at the tower!"

With that team 10 was gone.

That was a bit too much, Sasuke turned away from Naruto, who had had his arms wrapped around her just about the entire time.

She head back into the tree trunk and turned male again, she was caught off guard though when a shock of pain went through her and made her drop the Jutsu.

She paled.

 **(Back into first person, sorry bout that!)**

"Sakura chan!" I yelled out in panic.

She ran into the trunk, Naruto following behind her.

"What is it Sasuke chan?"

"What didn't you say in front of the others, what else happened to me! Tell me!"

Sakura hesitated a bit before saying, "That women, she… bit you, on your neck and gave you a, a mark, it looks like three tomoe's in triangle like shape."

I reached up to my neck, touching my neck and was surprised to feel one spot on my neck feel incredibly warm compared to the rest. Must be where that mark is.

"Well, this mark isn't letting me henge!"

Sakura and Naruto both paled.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto spoke up for the first time.

I sighed and tried to henge into my male form, but as soon as it was in place I again felt incredible pain that didn't go away until I released the henge.

"Well, umm, uh, how about this, well we will work on that, in the meantime I'll make a bunch of shadow clones to henge into us, and they'll go off and find us the scroll we need, while we say here and work on you're henge problem." Naruto said and both Sakura and I nodded at that, by now both of us were well aware Naruto wasn't a complete baka.

Naruto did as he said he would and we lapsed into silence.

Broken by my blush and a, "Sakura chan, Naruto kun, what about my other problem?"

Naruto blushed as his attention was brought back to my lack of proper clothing and Sakura looked me over for a moment before saying, "Naruto kun, give Sasuke chan your shirt, you can just wear your jacket, you two do that while I continue thinking."

Naruto did as Sakura asked and removed both his jacket and his shirt.

Sasuke blushed at the sight of a shirtless Naruto, she couldn't help but think he looked pretty good.

Naruto replaced his jacket and turned so Sasuke could switch shirts, as hers had been torn and showed most her stomach.

"Okay, now, Naruto stay turned away." Naruto obeyed and Sakura walked up to Sasuke taking the scarf and setting it aside, before taking Sasuke's boxers, had Sasuke put them on, then tied them in the back so they stayed up with some trap wire, then taking Choji's scarf and beginning to wrap it around Sasuke's waist and upper legs till it looked a bit like a wrap skirt.

Sakura stepped back and nodded, satisfied with her handy work, said.

"That should be good, Naruto, you can look now."

Naruto whistled, "Good job Sakura chan!"

Sakura beamed at the praise.

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks Sakura chan, this will work."

Then she frowned, "Now though we need to figure out my henge problem."

 **++++++++++TIME+++++++++++++++++SKIP++++++++++++**

At the fifth day of the test Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood on the sidelines of the preliminaries.

Eventually Sasuke had been able to hold her henge, it took a lot of practice, but she was able to channel chakra to the weird seal like thing on her neck, suppressing the pain so she could hold her henge. The bad news was that she couldn't use her Sharingan, each time she did it was a bit like her Henge, she felt extreme pain in her neck, but then she also felt angry, it was a bit scary when she suddenly felt angry for no reason.

At the news of there being preliminaries all three got worried, not completely sure how much Sasuke could take in her condition.

The proctor of the preliminaries stepped forward.

"First match of the preliminaries, Yoroi Akado vs Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke held in her gasp, feeling both Sakura and Naruto tense at her side and even feeling Kakashi sensei's gaze on her as she moved to the arena.

When both Sasuke and Yoroi were facing each other, the proctor jumped backward while announcing, "Hijaime!"

Without using her sharingan, what could she do?

Her thought process stopped when she was knocked off her feet and onto the floor, Yoroi's glowing hand never leaving her head.

She started to panic as she realised what he was doing, he was draining her chakra! NO!

She didn't have a chance to do much before the chakra she had been using to block her seal was drained and the pain came, she tried she so tired, but she was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, and the pain was her downfall.

She screamed as she felt her henge drop.

 **The end.**

 **Hehe, sorry bout the cliffhanger!**

 **Pretty please review, let me know what you think reactions should be, and the coucil and Hokage are watching the match, so yeah, how do you think they should react?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE NEW CHAPTER COMES OUT!**

 **REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	4. Apology

**Yo, um, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but don't worry, I will soon, I hope.** **I know it's no excuse but apparently I have depression, just found out about a week ago and just started some new medication for it, so yeah hopefully my motivation will be up and running again soon enough!** **I just haven't had any motivation to do anything, I didn't even leave my bed for two days before I was finally dragged to the doc! Yikes!** **So anyways, I can already feel an improvement in my mood and as such, new chapters will be up soon I promise! Just please bear with me!** **If this happens again, where I don't update for a while, just know that I am not giving up on these stories! I never give up,** **Believe it!** **-Lady Slytherin**


	5. Revelation

**Yo!**

 **Okay, so I know that the Konoha council has only Danzo, Homura, Koharu.**

 **This though, in my story, is also the civilian council.**

 **I'm sorry about having neglected this story for so long, but I promise I'm back now and I will make sure that from now on the longest pause between chapters is only a month at most. I hope.**

 **Anyways. I know this sucks but please review and let me know if you have any ideas for the story k?!**

 **For the disclaimer please reference earlier chapters.**

She heard three shouts of worry, just about everyone in the room gasp, and could feel everyone's eyes on her.

She wanted to cry, everything was ruined, she couldn't have kept her henge up no matter how much she tried.

DAMNIT!

Yoroi had let go of her in shock, but his hands were on her again quickly, this time somewhere that made several in the room shout and Sasuke yell.

His hands had flown to her breasts and he ripped at her shirt.

Sasuke knew that her secret was out and nothing could fix it at this point as the council could see it with their bare eyes, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Feeling her strength return somewhat she kicked Yoroi in the balls and making sure she had a grip on her pants, jumped away from him.

She was about to go in for a another hit, when she heard a shout and her blood ran cold.

"STOP!"

It was the Hokage, fuck fuck fuck! She was done for.

"This match is over."

Suddenly the Hokage was in front of her, and she was staring into the eyes of the God of Shinobi.

She trembled slightly and felt every person in the room watching the scene before them with amazing intensity.

"Sasuke, what have you done?"

Hiruzen sighed. What Sasuke has done could be considered treason as she was keeping something of such high importance from him and the council. He didn't blame her, in fact he actually wished she had been able to hide it until she made chunin, that way he would be solely responsible for her and have total control over her punishment.

The council was going to demand something Hiruzen really didn't want to do.

Sasuke started to cry, she couldn't help it, she had been so close, so fucking close! She had failed, she had failed not only herself, but her Aniki as well.

Hiruzen could see the young girl in front of him was devastated.

Slowly, ignoring the gasps that were heard, he kneeled down to her level and pulled her into his arms.

He felt slight resistance before she gave up and sobbed into his shoulder.

"HOKAGE SAMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHOULD NOT BE COMFORTING THAT LITTLE BITCH, SHE HAS COMMITTED TREASON! SHE NEEDS PUNISHMENT AND SHE NEEDS IT NOW!"

This statement came from one of the council and unsurprisingly was met with agreement from other council members.

"I say we have her married to a Nara, a sharingan coupled with such a brilliant mind, the children bred would be great Shinobi!"

"Or we could marry her to Yamato, his special genes mixed with the sharingan would make quite the weapon." Danzo mused aloud.

The genin and even some Jounin were appalled by the way the council was talking about Sasuke's and another's life in such a way.

Yamato, who was standing guard clenched his fists.

Shikamaru looked angry himself, not that he didn't think Sasuke was pretty, because really he thought she was beautiful, but by the way the council was talking made it clear they didn't give a damn about how he or Sasuke might feel about it at all.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to Sasuke when she cried out, "I'm sorry!"

"Of course you are, as you should be, you committed treason, and you shall pay for that." Relied one of the council haughtily.

They were all shocked though, when Sasuke wrenched herself away from the third to face the council as she said, "I don't give a damn about that, I'm sorry that I failed my aniki, not that I hid my gender from you sick fucks, just so I could at least try to keep my virginity until I'm ready!"

She was interrupted by Kakashi, "Sasuke chan, that's enough."

"NO!" She screamed and suddenly everyone was scared, they thought that Sasuke had only henged herself, and therefore would still be very much like the male Sasuke, but male Sasuke would never lose control like that.

"NO! Do you know how much pain and trauma this has caused me!" Sasuke was now pissed, she had let down her aniki, the council and everyone knew she was a girl, before she made chunin, she didn't have hope any longer she knew her fate was sealed, but before she was shipped off she was going to let her opinion be made, she was going to make sure the new generation knew about the pain she went through, it was a long shot, but maybe it would keep them from making the same mistakes when they become the rulers of the village. Maybe, just maybe.

 **(Again I accidently switched it's in first person now.)**

"Ever since I was born my parents and my aniki had been training me, helping me so that I could hide my gender, even my cold hearted asshole of a father didn't want you old fuckers to get your hands on me, even he thought that you're ideals were disgusting, and that's saying something. After the massacre I was alone, I was so alone, I had no one, no one I could talk to, no one to turn to, I couldn't even risk making friends for the fear they got too close and figured out my secret, I couldn't trust adults, I couldn't trust my peers, I had absolutely no one. Do you know how many nightmares I would wake up from, longing for the comfort of someone, anyone, to be there, telling me it was okay, telling me I was going to be okay?" I was crying openly now, but I continued, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces.

"I had fought so fucking hard to hide myself, I would always say until chunin, just make it to chunin, but I didn't make it, and I had been so close! DAMNIT!" SO fucking close. Guess I was destined for failure huh?"

Now that I thought of it, there was one thing I could do, to make sure no one ever got the sharingan, it was stupid I knew, I didn't want to do it, but, no. No, yes, shit. Could I do it? Could I leave Sakura and Naruto, and Kakashi? Could I really do that?

No, I couldn't.

I sighed as I fell to my knees, sobs wracking my body.

Kakashi couldn't think, what was he going to do! His imouto was down there, his little sister! Shit, they knew, oh Sasuke, please Sasuke chan stop talking, let me think, let me think!

When she fell to her knees, he couldn't take it anymore, council be damned.

He jumped down to the arena, gathering Sasuke up into his arms.

He was joined not moments later by both Naruto and Sakura, both standing at his side.

"What are you brats dong! Traitors don't deserve comforting!"

"Sasuke chan is not a traitor, she was- is a scared little girl! All she wanted was to stay in control of her life! Well, as in control as a shinobi can."

Kakashi stared at Naruto, was he finally taking that baka mask off?

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT DEMON BOY!"

All in the room aware of the Kyuubi gasped, the rest were simply very confused, the other events of the day already having been enough to have them reeling for weeks. Why was the council woman calling Naruto a demon?

Hiruzen's eyes grew cold, how dare they bring the Kyuubi into this?

He needed to gain control of the situation.

His eyes connected with Kakashi's and a silent agreement was passed, both would do whatever possible to make sure Sasuke was happy, at least they could try, try to make sure she was with someone closer to her age and not an old man, try to make sure she was ready, try not to fail her again, as they had failed so many before.

Then, he would regain control, somehow, someway, he would not allow his shinobi to fear for themselves in such a way just because they were born with certain attributes. No more.

"Nevermind that, I'm afraid I cannot allow the preliminaries to continue at this moment, you may all go to your assigned dorms here in the tower, rest up and we will have the preliminaries tomorrow, use this extra time wisely. Team 7, follow me."

Team 7 and Hiruzen began heading towards the door, but Hiruzen stopped when he noticed the council begin to follow

"I believe I only asked for Team 7 to follow, you all will either stay right where you are or go home, this is a situation I need to evaluate on my own, it does not concern you."

Then the door was shut, leaving the council staring dumbfounded at the door and Hiruzen standing on the other side, reeling slightly from having stood up to them so blatantly.

He turned and faced Team 7 as they surrounded Sasuke protectively, this was going to be a long conversation.

He was getting too old for this.


End file.
